The management of documentation topics in large scale documentation systems may require substantial labor due the volume of topics that need to be maintained. In particular, entry of topics in a documentation system can require significant data entry man-hours. Various users of the documentation system or consumers of documentation system content may also require documentation topics in various formats depending on their various needs.